Boku no Hero: The Black Reaper
by Deepground SOLDIER
Summary: A response to NDrake's My Hero Academia and Darker than BLACK challenge: After the incident at Hell's gate Hei, Yin and Mao are on the run from the syndicate. One night while they are on the run the tree of them happen across a very peculiar stranger, also what that date on his phone? Rate M since it has Hei in it and may get dark


**Like the Summary says this was a response to NDrake's Boku no Hero and Darker than black crossover challenge, I myself am interested in where Hei and the gang should go from here in the My Hero Academia world.**

 **Anyway I hope you can enjoy reading this. That said I currently do not have a Beta so if you want to help me out with that it will be nice, that or I will just use grammarly though it causes my browser to slow down a shit load. So if it is possible for you to be my Beta please PM me right away.**

 **Also before you start reading I would like to do a shout out to '** **In the Cat's Ear' by Vathara I loved that fic and it helped inspire me to write this one. Check it out since it is really good.**

 **Also for pairings let me know, though I will say that I ship HeixAmber but given her erased status HeixYin comes next for me as a shipper, but I'm not writing as a shipper so you're free from that personal bias. Just to warn you though I can't write Yaoi for some personal reason I would rather not discuss on the internet so sorry about that. But feel to launch the torpedo's at other OTP too.**

* * *

Shuichi Iguchi looked on in horror at black haired man, whitish greyish girl with weird eyes and a cat that materialised out of basically thin air. Or the very shadows of this back alley. Were they teleporters the lizard like man thought as he was having trouble coping with what he just saw.

What happened next did no favours in regards to Shuichi's sanity "Hei" the cat spoke in a deep baritone voice. It seems that the cat must possess a quirk that allowed it to speak, Shuichi always knew the felines were far more devious than they let on "I think we are having first contact with an alien.?"

"I'm not an alien, haven't you ever seen a person with a mutant type quirk before?" Shuichi shouted though he would admit that in the quirk lottery he drew the short end it since his quirk had very limited uses, and made his social life hell the moment it manifested, kids can be real monsters.

"It's like he's an alien who doesn't realise he's an alien" the cat said in a nonchalant manner "in that case it would have been better to not have spoken since he clearly knows cat's aren't supposed to speak, well too late for that I guess, now what do we doe eliminate our witness here?"

Shuichi realised that this situation he was in might really go out of control if the cat seemed convinced that one of his two companions could kill him easily. Well they would find out he was not that easy to kill, if he had any of his damn knives nearby, that said the jacket the man was wearing also allowed for concealed weapons so perhaps taking a less drastic approach. "Hold on there" Shuichi said waving his arms in front of his body his tone a little panicked "if you kill me it won't be long before one of the _heroes_ tracks you down and takes the lot of you in for murder" he explained.

It was the man not the cat who replied this time in what sounded like a tired voice "have you been reading too many comics?" While his tone wasn't really tired he just sounded like a person who had seen far too much in life and didn't want to deal with it. But if needed he could hide it very well.

Those eyes of his those blank blue eyes were terrifying, no wonder the cat whoever the arrogant bastard is, was confident that this man could kill him. Those were the glassy eyes of a seasoned killer and not a mundane murderer, no those were the eyes of a professional killer a hit man, an assassin. His life could be measured in moments. Shuichi had to fight the urge to turn tail and flee, partly because his apartment complex was behind them but mostly because turning his back on a man that was before him would guarantee him dying in these next few moments. He had to think quickly and convince them that getting into trouble with the professional heroes was definitely not worth the risk. "No, seriously" Shuichi began "I'm not kidding it's not a matter of if the pro heroes find out only a matter of when, and believe me if they don't a vigilante most definitely will."

The cat turned to the grey haired girl "see Yin, this is how you should not act, he is using a lot of words but for several of them I don't think he understands the real meaning of them" he explained to the girl named Yin. "The police solve crimes not characters from comic books and manga."

At hearing the cat's words the grey haired girl whose face was expressionless nodded as if she were taking what the cat said into account, it irked Shuichi's ego that the cat was calling him an idiot indirectly. "I'm serious" he stated "you would be lucky if it is just the police involved" he said trying to convince them not to kill him. "While it may be handed to the police they will hand it to a pro hero to handle if they can which is a whole lot of the time." He was speaking a little out of his ass for this with his own bias, but his words weren't truly false in regards to how cases were handled.

The cat looked at him a little interested in what he was saying, Shuichi hoped that his insistence on this had managed to convince the cat and his companions to at least hear him out. "Do you have proof?" The cat asked in a sceptical tone as if he had no idea about quirk forget about heroes.

"Have you been living under a rock for the last two hundred years?" Shuichi asked the cat which only answered him with a flat stare if it's expression could be called that, well at least he was certain that the cat looked unimpressed. "I have plenty proof on my phone" Shuichi stated but put his arms in the air knowing that if he made any move to his pockets he was as good as dead. "It's in my right pocket at the front, the code is - - - -" he explained. "If you just pull up one of the news apps you can see what I mean" he explained waiting for one of the two humans to come over to him.

The cat turned to look at the man, Hei if Shuichi recalled the name that was first spoken by the cat "well then why don't we see what he is talking about, might be useful if he is telling the truth." The man named Hei walked over to him "oh and don't think of trying anything either" the cat warned with an undertone that made Shuichi not want to know what would happen if he did. While h did pride himself for the skill he had Shuichi knew that in a match against a professional killer like this, he was outmatched in skill not even taking into account the possible quirk the man, Hei had.

Taking out the phone from Shuichi's pocket Hei unlocked it and did as Shuichi had suggested, it seemed that he did this a few times with some other apps to confirm the truth of the matter "well" Hei said "it seems that he was telling the truth "this doesn't complicate things for us though."

The cat thought on it for a moment "well not really" he agreed "though we will have to keep a low profile as planned if anything it just means that wherever we are _they_ won't be able to reach us here. Not with these people running around in broad daylight. Putting them at a large disadvantage."

The man named Hei said something in a soft tone that Shuichi almost missed it but he managed to catch it with his hearing though what was said made no sense to the lizard like man leaving him confused as to what he meant when he said 'they have no price'. Whatever it was it was important, but Shuichi did not believe it was involving money since if that were the case he would have corrected them about how most heroes were just in it for the money they earned by working as professional heroes.

Though he was a bit confused when Hei dropped his phone onto the ground "you're not keeping it?" Shuichi asked sure it was not that great a phone but it was still a means of gaining information, with how the web worked it was literally a fount of information that you could carry in your pocket. Sure Shuichi was happy they weren't destroying it or taking it but why leave it?

"Tracking phones is child's play" the cat answered and Shuichi felt as though he was a real idiot since he had forgotten as important a fact as that. "Besides you seem the type to know people who could do such things well" the cat explained as the three of them started to head down the alley..

That was something Shuichi was not too happy about hearing, sure he looked edgy but that didn't mean they should go and assume such things, especially when does a talking cat get to say things like that? Glad the ordeal was over Shuichi picked up his phone and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

"Hei" Mao said as the three walked away from the lizard man, Hei did not answer and after a few more moments Mao decided to press again, "Hei, what did you see on that phone?" Surely they were far enough away from the lizard man that they could actually stop and discuss their situation?

"Is he following us?" Yin asked in a blank emotionless tone clearly the doll must have still thought that he was an alien or was disappointed. "He wasn't an alien" that confirmed that Yin was disappointed about their first contact not being with an alien. Why she was so, was another mystery.

Mao shook his feline head "no" the contractor stated "I assumed that he was, but it appeared that we were just in the way of him reaching whatever form of residence he lived in." The cat reasoned that was probably one of the only reasons the lizard man did not bolt at the first sign that he could escape. In truth Mao was not certain that Hei would have killed him, with the black contractor you could never properly know.. "So Hei" he addressed the man who had earned the title 'The Black Reaper' "you said that he was telling the truth and I will admit that I didn't get a good look at that phone." Mao intended to return to the topic off what Hei had seen as he had searched the mobile since it held proof that they were is some weird comic book like world. "And what was that about them not paying nay price, are you telling me that these so called heroes aren't really contractors?"

"Yes" Hei said finally coming to a stop "they definitely are not contractors" BK-201 stated "they have no from of obeisance, no price that they must pay in exchange for usage of their powers." That had always been a weakness of contractors, they had to pay their price no matter how they used their power. Whether it was a grand usage and abuse of their power that would create a spectacle that many would see. Or a small and conservative use of their power made to remove an obstacle in their way without giving away their position, it didn't matter the price for it was always the same.

"If they aren't contractors then what are they?" Mao asked before he recalled what the lizard man from before had said. "oh right, our friend back there called them something, quirks I believe. So these people have quirks that are referred to as their powers here or something like that I take it?"

Hei nodded "from what information I got from the phone it seems the world is filled with people with these quirks that manifest granting them powers" he stated "but if that were all it wouldn't be a problem, other than where we are and how we got here, though anything is possible with the gate."

Whatever Hei was going to say Mao did not want him to refrain from saying it nor did he want the Black Reaper to ry and say it in a roundabout way. "Just spit it out, no use trying to be anything but blunt Huang isn't here so there is no need to avoid saying words that could lead to cardiac arrest."

Closing his eyes Hei resigned himself before he began to speak "first off don't attempt to deny this, I doubled checked it several times with the forums I went through and the date and time that was displayed on the phone, currently we apparently are over two hundred and fifty years in the future."

Despite being a cat Mao found himself with his jaw hanging agape at what he just hear, he knew of Amber's contract allowing her control over time but according to Hei she had already erased herself to reverse time for him to stop the Saturn Ring. So there that this could be her doing, unless she had found a way to continue to exist after erasing herself, surely it was only her body that was erased and not her being itself? These thoughts swirled around Mao's head as he tried to find a rational explanation for what was occurring. Finding none the contractor in the cat's body decided to do the next best thing; focus on the present and what they would be doing now.

"It doesn't change much" Mao stated "we don't know if the syndicate still exists so we will have to lay low still and find a way to integrate ourselves into this society with no real form of personal history or identification" the cat explained,, he suspected Hei had come to a similar conclusion. "A good thing then that you know how o pick up side jobs without much effort isn't it then Hei?" Mao asked rhetorically. "Though if the syndicate no longer exist here then I am not certain what our next move would be."

That was a big question that they needed to answer, what would the three of them do if they didn't have to worry about the syndicate coming after them? It wasn't an easy question, the though that the syndicate could not reach them seemed less of a reality but more of a hollow dream that would have been better if you had it while being drunk. Avoiding the syndicate would have been something that would have consumed the majority of their schedule so if the three of them didn't have to what would they do with tier free time? Go and live normal lives?

Hei might have the option open to him but Yin being a doll didn't and neither did Mao given that he inhabited a cat's body. So that limited their options of how they lived, Mao also wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing, even as a cat the contractor was always working, this loss of purpose was something that terrified him.

However while Hei had a chance the life he had lived for the last ten years also made living a normal life close to a fantasy. Ever since the day his sister had become a contractor the black reaper always dreamed of a darkness darker than black. He could pretend to be normal however for Hei it would take years of counselling and treatment if he ever was to live a normal life, time which they may or may not have. Mao and Hei knew that an organisation as large as the syndicate could never truly be uprooted and destroyed, so even if they were in the future they best play it safe for now.

While Mao was a proper contractor so he didn't need to voice things such as these, Hei was not truly a contractor so he spoke this conclusion for Yin's sake. "AN organisation like the syndicate can never truly vanish, we best keep our heads down in case they still exist and remember who we are."

Yin nodded, showing that she agreed with their words, it also showed that she was learning and slowly becoming more human far more human than other regular dolls. This eased Hei and Mao's minds a little as the three of them sought out something that they would need, a place of residence.

* * *

Over the next few day both Hei and Mao made full use of Yin's ability to track and eavesdrop with water as a medium. It helped the two gather information on where they were and the state of society, and it helped Mao be able to steel supplies without getting caught, the last thing the three of them needed was a professional Hero on their tail. While Hei may get the drop on one, the other's that would inevitably follow after would eventually be able to take down the Black Reaper. The Black contractor was an Assassin not a front-line fighter, Sure if he could touch you, you were dead.

But even Hei had his limits, though the three of them were well acquainted with said limits by now. Still Hei using the persona of Li had found several places that could offer him part time work that they could use as funds. It was a credit to Hei's acting skills that he was able to pull this off every time he did it. In nation's in of the West it would be easy since no one particularly made note of the difference. In Japan the average person could tell if someone was really Chinese, so it made such charades harder to pull off. But pull them off Hei did and he did it successfully, after all he is able to fool professionals, the only real risk was if there were people with quirks around who could tell he was lying. Such things had to be out there and the police force and government agencies would be fools not to make use of them, two hundred years was plenty of time for such things to occur.

"So" Mao drawled after the three had concluded another productive day in the place where they had set up as their base for lack of a better word. "So we are in a city named Musutafu that is home to U.A a prestigious academy where they _train_ students to become heroes, just our damn luck."

"The most" Yin corrected Mao "it is acclaimed as the most." As a doll Yin was still not used to talking too much nor were her partners used to it either. That said the fact that she was talking more to relay information to them meant that they would get much more detailed information from her.

Mao did his best to snort at this, given that he was in a cat's body it was not something he achieved without effort "very well then, that only makes it worse" he stated in a matter of fact manner. "Hei" the cat turned it's head to him "how have things been going for you on your end?" He asked.

"It can be better, and it can definitely be worse" Hei replies in a bland tone "in this society not having a quirk will have you labelled as useless which means I will have to reveal something at some point in time, Even if I do manage to get some form of legal employment it would have to be in the short term, as if I stay longer my cover would get blown with a small amount of investigation." Without the Syndicate's backing creating false identities would be close to impossible for the three of them, sure Mao could try to hack the systems but he was not going to risk it for the time being.

"Great" Mao stated slightly irritated "as if it wasn't bad enough that robbery is off the table" being a rational being the possessor knew that while the police weren't as involved as they were over two hundred and fifty years ago, the chance that hero would come by and stop them was too high.

Hei shook his head "robbing once or twice would be an option however any further attempts would have to be done after a decent gap in time if we don't want anyone catching scent of our trail and come sniffing us out." Yes they could scram but how long and how far could the three of them run?

The three of them fell silent, well two of them, Yin was silent for the most of her part in general so that left Hei and Mao to fall silent. "two people" Mao whispered "though I suspect they might also be thinking of using this place as a form of residence or as a base of operations themselves."

The door to the basement creaked open and two thugs for lack of a better word walked in, strutting as they did so. When they saw the three of them cat included they stopped "well" the one at the front said with a menacing smile "it seems we have some visitors don't we?" He asked rhetorically.

It was as if the brute had been trying to copy a Yakuza's mannerisms and failing at it, first off he needed to actually get some good clothes before trying to pull of such a swagger, and he also needed more than just one lackey. "The girl can stay" he said looking at Yin "gaijin are worth a lot these days especially beauties like her, shame we can't have fun or the price would lower." The brute now turned his eyes to Hei "but you, you and your cat aren't even worth a bullet, together. now scram before we have to waste any on your worthless ass and chase the kitty out of here, you hear that?"

What could be passed as a snort came from Mao "Hei" the cat stated "take the trash out." Now rage and violence would be the first reaction small time crooks like these would have at hearing such words, it shouldn't shock them, they live in a world of quirks so a talking cat should be normal.

However this was not the case it seemed as both men paused and stared at Mao in shock and disbelief when he said this. Being who he was Hei was able to take full advantage of said shock and swiftly incapacitated the two thugs without killing them, but the crook's lives were by no means safe.

"I'm not certain if we should kill them" Hei said tying the two up as he relieved them of the contents of their pockets finding in their possession two phones altogether, a knife and a pistol. "Given their confidence though it means that at least one of them has a quirk that they could use against us."

"All the more reason to kill them" Mao explained, he knew that Hei was not always rational but leaving two unknowns alive or worse letting them go was not a good idea. "We don't have any resources to waste on prisoners nor do we need them going away and coming back with friends or worse the police" he explained. Mao saw that Hei was still waiting for more and realised part of what was bothering the Black Reaper "disposing of the bodies may be difficult however it is not our of the question, Yin can help us keep watch while you go and dispose of the bodies" the cat stated. "Look we can't offered to get sentimental, sure the pro heroes coming after us is a bad thing however if we let them g, it will only escalate and assure the involvement of professional heroes and the local law enforcement." Mao shook his head "disposing of them is the only solution to avoid this Hei."

Hei sighed knowing that this was not an argument he could win, what he was worried about was if they still had means of tracking his, no his sisters start if he used it's power to kill them. So far there had been no signs of either gates being mentioned anywhere as if there had been a massive cover up by the government or as if they had never been there at all. "If I use my power they may be able to track us through my star" Hei stated deciding to voice this concern of his to Mao, Yin would more than likely support his decision over Mao's but Mao was not an ally that you could brush aside.

"Hells gate does not exist any more here" Mao said in a blunt matter of fact tone "why I don't know, perhaps the entire world has been polluted with gate particles and that has lead to the rise of quirks. But without the gate they cannot track your star's activity" Mao stated. "that and using your knives will make a mess that we will have to clean up not mention that the authorities if they find the bodies will be able to ascertain the likely cause of death.." The cat looked up at hei "If you use your power it will leave them confused, running in circles for a bit before they come to conclusion.

Closing his eyes Hei put on his gloves before walking over to the two unconscious men and grabbed them by the face before he activated his power signified by a red glow in his eyes, basically turning the two thug's brains off or melting their for lack of a better word. It was an easy use of his sister Bai's power that was able to manipulate matter on a quantum level, but it got the job done. "Yin" Hei asked as he picked up the two corpses "is there anyone who can see us in the nearby vicinity if I were to go and dispose of them?" He asked the doll hating that he had to use her for this.

* * *

 **Hopefully I will be able to make the chapters longer and with much more action than this though I think for the start it might be a bit of a slow burn, hopefully not if you have any ideas please feel free to share them.**

 **For those of you who were wondering if that was on Oc at the start, no that was Spinner, the lovable Stain Fanboy, at that point when he first meets them he has yet to start copying Stain. I'm not sure if I should focus on him more in the coming chapters though if you want more Spinner let me know.**

 **So there you have it If you have any ideas of where I should take this story please leave a review for it as I am of two (or three) minds where I could take this fic and third opinions would be appreciated.**

 **I will try to keep Mao, Hei and Yin IC though I hope for suitable character development for all three**

 **As for Gaiden and the second season I would like to try and avoid those as best I can since they are well, not what I wanted them to be when I watched them.**

 **As for directions of the story I have several ideas though I will admit not all of them are good.** **For if this is the Future of Darker than BLACK or not please also let me know about that as I have still not decided if this should be time travel or just Isekai.**

 **The first is where Hei takes to vigilantism since I cannot really see him ever truly becoming a professional hero due to his lack of background and personal experiences. That said Yin would have to be heavily involved for him to start this and probably would be at her behest where he becomes the Black Reaper as Vigilante. In this idea I have speculated conflict with Stain/Stendhal, Pro Heroes like Ingenium (Tenya), Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and possibly Endeavour along with other less prominent heroes and of course the League of Villains. This will be more the original Darker than Black Anime which as GR reviews put is as 'Hei's happy fun time with super powers' that said I enjoyed the first season so I don't mind at all.**

 **The Second idea is where he gets recruited by All for One though the details of how All for One recruits him. I am still trying to work out and ends up being something like what he was for the Syndicate though this would more than likely involve Yin's evolving powers and All for One being the only person capable of helping her control them and not run riot. Which is something from Gaiden and the second season which I would like to avoid however I am more than willing to write this.**

 **Now the third idea is even crazier than the second if not the most insane, it involves Hei's job hunt leading him to become a janitor for U.A (still not certain how this could happen). Now either Our favourite Rodent principal sniffs him out or one of the other teachers like Shouta or Hizashi do leaving him in a rock in a hard place or he gets involved in the unforeseen simulation joint and does his best as his adorable Li persona making fools of some of the villains and causing our hand wearing psychopathic manchild to flip out entirely. and sick the Nomu on him where Hei will be forced to use his molecular manipulation powers to defeat the Nomu and cause Shigaraki even further grief. Possibly this occurs before Class 1-A even arrives prompting Kurogiri to send him someplace far away so they can try and salvage their plan. Which would leave Hei having to answer a lot of questions.**

 **Still I am open to other ideas so if you have any please share them. Like I said at the start I have no Beta so if you are capable of being a Beta please tell me.**


End file.
